The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Certain documents may be necessary in order for an insurance agent or other party to determine if a policy should be paid out and how much money is due. These files may include text documents, for example an insurance document of an adverse party or images, such as a copy of a driver's license or pictures of a car pre and post accident. Traditionally, files have been transmitted to the insurance company via mail, fax or in person. Customers and insurance agents mailed or faxed the files to a Central Imaging Operation Service (CIOS), where the files were scanned and converted to an electronic digital image. After each file was scanned, it was identified by claim number and document type, flagged as attached to the particular claim and stored in the electronic claim file. At that point the claim handler was able to electronically view the document within the electronic claim file. Prior art systems took one to three days from the time of transmission until the document was available in the electronic claim file.